


Ten by Ten

by Birdhouse



Category: Leverage, Quantum Leap
Genre: Gen, IKEA family, Writing Exercise, ten word fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdhouse/pseuds/Birdhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten fics on ten themes, at ten words exactly (contractions allowed.) Found within: hints at Parker/Hardison, zombies, werewolves, Nate abuse and a Quantum Leap crossover. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten by Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Leverageland's 10 by 10. Themes: Angst, AU, Crack, Crossover, Episode-related, Fluff, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Romance.

** Angst **

Sophie dropped the gun; still, things were never the same.

**_ _AU_ _ **

Alec bared his fangs; howled defiance at the darkening sky.  
  
 ** _ _Crack__**

 __"Wait, you've made _how much_ from the Mister Punchy game?"  
  
 ** _ _Crossover__**

 __"Parker! _Hurry_!"  
  
Sam Beckett blinked at the safe.  
  
"...oh boy."  
  
 ** _ _Episode Related__**

Sterling spent a lot of time polishing his new badge.  
  
 ** _ _Fluff__**

 __Movies until three. Popcorn fights. Nate sighs, but secretly grins.  
  
 ** _ _Horror__**

 __The smell is terrifying. Eliot swears the eyes are worse.  
  
 **Hurt/Comfort**

Bloodied fingers card through tangled curls. "We'll be alright. _Promise_."  
  
 **Mystery**

 __Davis crumpled; Eliot pushed his glasses up. _No more clues..._.  
  
 **Romance**

 __Roses, wine? They don't work. But Parker grins for chocolate.


End file.
